


【授翻】Jim Kirk的奇异之处

by Vilya7



Category: Star Terk, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Jim Kirk就是那太阳。你看着他，你转不开眼，因为他是你曾想成为的一切，你不得不爱上他。每个和他一起在进取号上工作的人都不得不爱上Jim Kirk，因为他爱他们，即使他不知道他们的名字。Jim Kirk就是那太阳。他对进取号上的每个人都有着绝对的吸引力，并且没人会为此而抱怨。.Jim Kirk内部也是完全而彻底的死寂。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Oddity of Jim Kirk.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008439) by [CaseyJuTardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyJuTardis/pseuds/CaseyJuTardis). 



Jim Kirk就是那太阳。你看着他，你转不开眼，因为他是你曾想成为的一切，你不得不爱上他。每个和他一起在进取号上工作的人都不得不爱上Jim Kirk，因为他爱他们，即使他不知道他们的名字。  
Jim Kirk就是那太阳。他对进取号上的每个人都有着绝对的吸引力，并且没人会为此而抱怨。.  
Jim Kirk内部也是完全而彻底的死寂。  
~  
当Jim和Bones第一次见面时，在那个被Bones吐了一地且为上帝所抛弃的穿梭机上，他们都知道他们会成为好朋友。Jim轻易地接受了Bones整个人，对此，Bones很是感激。他已经有了太多操蛋的精神包袱，他不需要再背上别人的。  
他们在学院的共同时光使他们初识的友谊更加牢固。当Bones需要独处时，Jim就留他一个人，而当Jim支离破碎时，Bones会拾起他的碎片。他们分享彼此的生活经历——Bones说起他那糟糕的父亲及其贫乏生活，当Jocelyn想要离婚时他破碎的心，当他不得不向Joanna解释他不能经常见她时那滚落在尘土里的心的碎片。Jim说起他缺席的母亲，他施虐的继父，Tarsus IV，每一场都把他骨头伤得更狠的酒吧斗殴。他们接受彼此的每一个部分。  
他们接受彼此的那天正是Bones爱上Jim的那天。  
他们徒步旅行时，Bones发现Jim盯着悬崖的边缘，Jim脸上没有一丝恐惧的迹象，他唯一能做的就是不要哭出来。Jim是如此 **破碎** ，而Bones觉得他似乎什么都不能 **做** 。  
~  
Scotty几乎立刻就为Jim所折服。看到那双蔚蓝的眼睛斩断了他的幽默，拙劣地尝试与人保持距离，那让他心如擂鼓，Scotty知道他愿意为这个人做任何事。当Jim将舰长的职责扔给Spock，然后和他待在进取号的薄弱之处，腹部贴地，四处爬着寻找她滴答作响的原因时，他很享受他们一起的时间。Jim在工程学上惊人的丰富知识，使他们的交流变得漫长而极具吸引力，Scotty想他总是没过完瘾。  
当他发现Jim的手徘徊在那个会将他暴力地扔进太空的按钮上，除非按下按钮否则无法解决问题时，他意识到Jim是不完美的。这个使他围绕运行的太阳是由碎片组成的，他所能做的一切便是尽全力修补好他。  
~  
Uhura花了很长一段时间才意识到Jim对她意味着什么。他们当然是好朋友。Nyota知道Jim会为了她，为了进取号，放弃很多东西，但她就是不知道他愿意放弃 **多少** 。当这种情况发生时，他们正在执行一个简单的任务，而它却演变成了一个可怕的错误。她被当做囚犯扣押了，但Kirk代替了她。叛乱者想要把某个人当做赎金，去交换他们正被克林贡人所胁迫的领导者。他们抓住了她，因为她离得最近。在一场快得就连 **她** 都不能理解的交流后，他们放走了她，然后抓住了Kirk。  
他催促她 **离开** ，以她尽可能快的速度逃跑，联系上进取号，再带他们 **该死的** 离开这儿。她听从了他的指示，但她整条路上都在哭着，因为枪就指在他的太阳穴，他的头抵在枪口上。这个举动并非自愿，但Kirk没有去改变它。  
几个标准时后，在医疗湾里，当她抱住他安静的身体时，她才意识到她爱他。她想要帮忙，天杀的，因为 **没有任何人** 会像他那种。  
~  
Chekov知道他对Kirk的热爱几乎是英雄崇拜。但他花了很长时间才意识到英雄崇拜不是那样的，那是爱。他太年轻了，以致于从没真正体会过那种情感。而它发生时，他20岁。当血开始从Jim的鼻子上滴落时，他正在和Jim讨论 **数学** ，与之相关的一切。  
“见长，你的鼻子！”Pavel叫出声，打断了Jim的话。Jim举起手，擦去了那儿的血迹。他查看着他的手指，但他似乎并不担心。那场景太超然了，让Pavel大为震惊。他以前从未见过舰长流鼻血，所以他知道这不是寻常情况，但Jim不 **关心** 。他在裤子上擦掉了血迹，然后捡起他被打断的话。Pavel不想再讨论这个了，他给Bones发了信息说了这事。  
他希望他是那个擦去血迹的人，因为他非常关心他们两个。  
~  
Sulu意识到他爱上Jim的那个时刻，是Jim从钻井上跳下去抓住他的时候。当他们抱住对方，快速掉落接近死亡时，Hikaru在意的是Jim有多冷静。他们保持着眼神接触，通过他的恐慌，他看见Jim只是在呼吸。他没有急促得喘不上气，他没有压迫着Sulu，他并不 **担心** 。Jim表现得就像他已经排练过了他整个一生。  
就在一年多以后，他们在训练室练习拳击。Jim表现出了对Sulu的击剑训练的兴趣，于是他给舰长展示了其中的诀窍。当Sulu搞砸了的时候，他们已经进行了一个小时了。他的剑抵在Jim的颈子上，而不是原定目标的胸膛，Jim什么都没说。他的身体微微向剑身倾斜，他的头偏着，暴露得更多。Jim乐于让这把剑抵在他颈子上，挨着重要的静脉，而Sulu在震惊中忍不住摔了剑。  
Jim的身体退回到正常的姿态，但他依然什么都没说。Sulu上前拥住他，好像他就是他们第一次见面时的那条救生索。  
~  
实际上，是Spock来跟他谈论此事的。这倒是个讽刺，因为瓦肯并非以是他们的情绪而闻名..... **现在也不是** 。.  
Spock请求进入Jim的房间，然后请求通过。舰长正坐在他的一个软垫椅子上，读着书。  
“Spock，我能为你做什么？”Jim欢快地问道，放下了书。他向他对面的椅子一示意，Spock便坐下了。  
“舰长——”  
“Spock，我告诉过你多少次？当我们不在舰桥时，是 **Jim** 。”  
“好的。Jim，我意识到这个问题非常......私人，但在进取号上的其他军官多次引起了我的关注后，我认为只有询问你才是符合逻辑的。”  
Jim耀眼的笑容渐渐隐去，转而取代的是关心。  
“是什么事，Spock？”他问道，犹豫而又担忧。  
“为什么你不喜欢你自己？”Spock霍然脱口而出。而这个问题迎来的是一片沉默。Jim脸上所有的情绪消失得干干净净，只留下的一个空虚的无底洞。Spock不喜欢这样。“我询问只是因为，当你陷入重大危险时，这种情况一直困扰着我，你表现得一点也不关心你自己的生命。Jim，如果你需要一个短期时间去——，”  
“不。”Jim打断了他的话。Spock扬起眉毛，但他让舰长说了下去。“Spock，我不喜欢我自己。我 **讨厌** 我自己。但那种感觉已经成为了我的一部分，太久了，所以我不再想起它。它只是......它只是待在那儿，藏在我脑子里。”Jim耸耸肩，仿佛他是在谈论天气，而不是他的自我价值。“它——我知道我不该像这样。但是我就是这样。自从我记事以来我就讨厌我自己。我不知道不讨厌自己会是什么样子。”他终于抬起头，看着Spock的眼睛。以往的晴空蓝现在是灰暗的，冷漠的，空洞的。“我只学会了如何展示情感。不是如何喜欢自己。”Jim的头耷向一边，但他们依然对视着。他的眼睛是如此了无生息（ **空虚的死寂，死寂，死寂，就像是那个吞噬了瓦肯星的黑洞** ——），他的躯体里没有生命。它就只是颓在那儿，任凭进取号那不存在的重力拽住它。“我应该害怕这种感觉。但我不能让自己感到害怕。”  
Spock不知道现在该做什么。带舰长去医疗湾，并让McCoy医生开一些合适的药物是符合逻辑的，但他人类的那部分告诉他，这种情况需要一些别的东西。逻辑很难适用于Jim Kirk。Spock早就知道。  
“舰—— **Jim** 。我不知道此时该说什么。我为此道歉。”Spock明言道。Jim立刻抬起了头，身体也摆正了。  
“我也是，Spock。我从没这样坦诚过。没什么好道歉的，这不是你的错。我出生时就一团糟。我不想让别人也背上这种负担。”  
“Jim，这就是你最不符合逻辑的地方。与爱你的人分享困扰你的问题并不是一种负担。”  
Jim眨眨眼，凝视着他，又眨了眨眼。他不知道要说些什么，但他眼中呈现出的一丝活力告诉Spock，他成功了。


End file.
